You'll better hurry because the train is leaving
by xweallwantlove
Summary: Mindy dreams about Danny getting married. {Came up with the idea while listening to Romeo Santos - All Aboard, [but without the rapping part]}


_notes, first fanfic probably my last too, not very good at this stuff but i wanted to try this out. Because I absolutely adore TMP and wanted to to something in return for bringing me such an amazing fandom. Keep in mind, English is not my first language its actualy my third, so be nice._

* * *

**You'll better hurry because the train is leaving.**

There he was, Mindy could see him standing right in front of her. But he didn't look at her, no.. He looked past her, it felt like he didn't even knew she was standing there.

_Where am I, _Mindy thought while she looked around.

And then it hit her, she was at a wedding, but it was not just a simple wedding nooo,

it was the wedding of Danny freaking Castellano. This is so strange, she doesn't recall him telling her or even inviting her to his wedding. How dare he.

And then she turned around, so she could see the aisle, she wanted to see who he was marrying. She saw a beautiful woman with red wavy hair, wow her hair looked like it came straight out of those Beauty Magazines.

To Mindy's suprise she felt kind of jealous, but why? It wasn't like she can be jealous of something, Danny wasn't hers… So she just stood there, letting it all happen, while tears where coming down her cheeks.

And then she woke up.

Thank God it was just a dream she thought, but there where tears, she could feel them. Oh well, lets just put this weird dream aside and never talk about it. Besides, I need to get ready for work. She took her phone and decided to put on a song, she hit repeat.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the first part of the song.

_So act like it's the last time, the last chance for you to go there.  
There's one ticket left, and girl it's for you baby._

_The last grind, and girl you won't find this feeling no where._

_You better hurry 'cause the train is leaving, all aboard._

And then it hit her, Danny was her train, _oh God I must tell him.. but what if it will ruin our relationship, I don't want to lose him. What if he doesn't have the same feelings i am having? _Mindy thought. And then she remembers all the things he'd done for her, _no normal friend would do that right? He must have some feelings for me, or else he wouldn't have done all those things. I mean, none of my ex-boyfriends did those kind of stuff for me. _Damn, I need to find Danny.

Mindy quickly took a shower, put on clothes and make up on, aw! Who is she kidding, she took all her time to do those things, because if she was gonna do this she needs to be looking good while doing it.

When she was all done and had all her stuff she made her way to the office and went right away to Danny's office. When she came in she saw nobody in the room, so she just began sitting there in the seat across from his desk. I mean she hadn't had any patients untill 1 o'clock. So she had all the time. After about 10 minutes of waiting Mindy had enough and she began to stand up.

'Mindy?! What are you doing in my office? Are you snooping around in here?'

'No Danny, I wasn't snooping around, I came here because I needed to talk to you.'

'What is it now? Does this have anything to do with work? Because I don't want to –'

'You are in love with me' She said while having a big smile on her face.

'Wait, what? No-no-no I don't.. Mindy, woah? Why, are you talking crazy?' He felt the sweat coming.. He thought he had controlled that.

'OMG its true' She said as Mindy walked towards him, Danny felt his heart racing, he had a fear that it was gonna jump out of his chest, and start running away.

And then Mindy kissed him. He kissed her back. 'Do you love me too?' Danny said when they broke away, he hadn't meant for those words to come out that way, so he started to freak out.

And then Mindy said, 'Relax Danny.. Yeah, yeah I think i might have enveloped a thing that you can call love.'

That was all he needed to hear, and then they stood there kissing each other again. Having no care that the door was wide open and everyone could hear and see them.


End file.
